


Until I End Up In The Place I Belong

by aking_paraluman (ohsomber)



Category: Glee, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Gen, Klaine doesn't exist, Kurt never liked Finn before Hudmel wedding, M/M, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Other characters will pop later on, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, just a warning, this would not be Scott friendly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-06 12:52:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohsomber/pseuds/aking_paraluman
Summary: Kurt is forced to leave Lima when the threats of Karosfky looms behind him. Desperate for an escape, he agreed with his father to send him to his best friend to finish High School. Little did he know that he would be just exchanging his own monster with a different one. One that has fangs and glow-y eyes.





	1. Chapter 1: Beacon Hills

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Back again with a crossover between Glee and Teen Wolf!  
> This story takes place at Beacon Hills, following the Teen Wolf lore.  
> I stopped watching Teen Wolf after season 4b.  
> Kurt's story are mostly canon, except that he doesn't like Finn that way here. Hudmel wedding was still a thing and he doesn't like Blaine.  
> Puck and Quinn's cheating happened, but Quinn was not pregnant. Finn was not as mad at him as he was in the show.  
> I probably forgot a lot of things but heck, just watch out for the notes on the succeeding chapters!  
> Updates would have no schedule since i am still having a hard time actually write.  
> Comments would be good to see how i can do better!
> 
> Pairings are still being decided so i haven't put anything on the tags yet.  
> I will add more tags as i go.

With every slam of his body against the lockers, he thinks about how much he wants to get away from the school. With every slur hurled at him, he wanted to curl into this small ball to block their hate. With every judging gaze everybody throws at him, he wanted to shout at them, ask why they were doing this.

He's angry, and afraid. Fear and humiliation coursing through his veins mixed with blood. Two, which was so intertwined with each other that no matter what Kurt do, he just couldn't shake them away.

He's afraid to come closer to any guy, afraid to be called a molester.

He's ashamed to walk confidently, ashamed to be called the person who can't shut his gay off.

He's hurt that even Finn, who was supposed to be on his side, sees him as how the rest of the school sees him.

He's hurting, afraid, and ashamed. But most of it all, he's alone.

 

-

 

When he presented Dalton, as a possible solution to his problems, his father had this look on his face.

He's sure that he wasn't aware at the extent of what he's going through in the halls, from his peers. And he's okay with that. If he can't do anything to save himself from them, then he would save his father from their ridicule.

Dalton was the solution for that. He could get away from everything and everyone. He could start anew, in a place where he would be just one of the students, no degrading nickname connected.

Then his father found out about Karosfky. The fool made motions where his father could see him. And all hell broke loose.

 

-

 

Time went by, life kept on flickering in and out of his mind. One time he's in the center of the clubroom, then the next he's inside the principal's area with Karofsky on the other couch on his left. It was jarring, he felt like he's losing chunks of his life.

He wanted to get out of Mckinley. He knew his father would do it now. He would leave this hell hole that he had been born to.

It was salvation. His father's answer will save him. Free him.

What he got was not what he expected.

 

-

 

He's back in the center of the room, facing the friends he had grown to have throughout the weeks.

He thanks them for the successful wedding that they all had planned. It went nicely, there were humps here and there, but it was still a successful event overall.

For a moment, he feels like the second had dragged longer. He eyes the happiness oozing from each and other of them. It looked ridiculous with Sam Evans sporting a black eye. He almost laughs.

Will Schuester finally decides to give him a spot in the sectionals, something he had wanted. Only for the realization happening at the wrong time.

He inhales for one last time, letting the haze of their joy embrace him.

And then he drops the bomb.

 

-

 

He could hear the eruption happening, but it's fuzzy. He tried to clear his head, he wants to hear what they were saying. Then Finn was bounding towards him, he took a slight step back. He's mad, he can see it. His brows furrowing at his forehead. Then he caught a movement.

He saw Sam speaking,  _we can protect you!_ he stated, sure of himself. It made a part of his heart swell up in fondness.

Puck was next on the line. Assuring that he can protect him. Oh how funny it is to think that two jocks are clamoring to protect him.

It's too late.

He can't breathe. He doesn't need their sympathy, all he wanted was to say goodbye. Everything was too much, apparently even this little thing, he couldn't do without shedding a tear or two. Laughable.

He steels himself again, insides churning and turning, and just  _please I just want to say goodbye and leave._

 

_-_

 

_Two days._

In two days, he will have to fly to California. That’s what his father told him.

In two days, he would be living with a family. People that he didn't even knew existed. Unfamiliar other than the handful name drops he could remember from his father.

In two days, he will spend the rest of his highschool years in a new school, new place and new family.

In two days, he wouldn't be Kurt Hummel of Ohio, resident fag of Mckinley High anymore.

in two days, he would have to live in a city called Beacon Hills.

 

-

 

In two days, Kurt had solidified a friendship with the two guys he didn't know would ever be his confidants.

Sam called him the next day. He talked about the  _what might have been_  if they continued the plan of singing together. It was a nice sentiment, but as Kurt had pressed, there's no reason to dwell on the past. Kurt told him that he was happy about the results, and that maybe it was how it should be.

The line goes quiet, Kurt wonders if he said something wrong.

"That isn't right." Sam pressed back, there was something in his voice that he couldn't place.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

Sam went on a tirade about how he learned what Finn had did. About how wrong it was to tell Kurt that singing with him is an inconvenience. That he would be very much happy singing with Kurt nonetheless.

Kurt startled at the confession. He hadn't known that Sam was keeping this inside himself.

"Sam," He stated between Sam's words. "There's nothing else we could do you know. Finn, albeit stated hurtfully, he still had a point. If things went on the way it goes, you'll only get more rumors about your sexuality. I can't do that to you."

"My sexuality is nobody's business Kurt. I expected you to know this more than anybody else!" He hissed back.

Sam surprised him with the vehemence curling around his words. Was Sam that upset about a simple duet? He closed his eyes as he listened to Sam calm himself down. He completely worked himself up.

Scrunching his nose, he hummed the tune of  _Lucky_  that Sam and Quinn had sung.

His voice waivered for a bit as he started the chorus of the song, and after a few seconds, he could hear Sam singing along.

He was on his bed, staring at the ceiling with his phone pressed against his ears, lips humming and singing with Sam. He felt at peace, he wondered what would have they sang if they did continue their plan.

After the chorus, it was quiet once again, Kurt coughed before continuing, "You know it's not your fault. You're new, and I understand the need to fit in, so please don't think about it anymore. M'kay?"

 The line went quiet again, and if not for Sam’s steady breathing, Kurt would’ve hang up already and finished packing. He was still waiting for Sam to say something, anything. To be honest, he couldn’t see the reason why Sam would feel guilty about it. Kurt had been the one who dropped the partnership at the end. He had let what Finn told him grow inside his head. Maybe it was a sad thing to let that negativity fester in his head, but still it was his decision in the end.

Sometimes, he really hates everyone who made him feel like this. No matter what they say, words still have an ugly way of twisting a feeling.

What pushed him to ask Sam for the duet, was the fact that everybody else already has their default partners. He truly don’t want to see Sam being the odd man out. He even believed that maybe, everyone would be okay with it. He faced the possibility that Sam would be like the other straight guys he had met. But he was amicable with what he threw at him right off the bat.

Sam was a dear at the exchange, he was smiling at whatever he had said and even agreed to partner up with him. And then Finn told him about what it would look like and then tried to talk him out of it. Of course, it didn’t work, he knew that it was different from what he was insinuating. But when his father told him that not everyone is as strong as he is, his resolve crumbled into little pieces. It broke his heart. Sometimes the thought of being a predator pops in his head and he would wonder if what Finn had said to him was true.

Sam’s voice came up. “Kurt, you’re one of the good people I’ve met in Mckinley. And no matter what the others have said, I will always choose your side, you know that right? I don’t care what Hudson said about you, I don’t care what people talks about when I’m with you! You deserve everything good Kurt! They are not going to stop me if I wanted to be friends with you!” 

They don’t know each other that well, they only met just few weeks ago and he had already made a space inside his heart. He knew Sam’s words were real, he knew that Sam would always be on his side. It’s just his past that made him doubt everything else. He couldn’t help but feel guilty about it.

“You know Sam, I grew up with a bad perception towards straight males.” He laughed bitterly. He grew up with kids laughing at him, pointing at his attire or his actions. Teachers chiding him when he ends up fighting with another kid. It was tiring and humiliating. But most of all, it was lonesome.

Then when he started Mckinley, it got worse. He was shoved inside a dumpster for the reason of not being able to _turn his gay off, Hummel it’s disgusting!_ He knew about that, heck even as a child he knew that he was different from, say Matthew from preschool. Nevertheless, the words sting as much, when Azimio and his gang reminded him about it again.

His first day sucked.

Right from then, he sought out the comfort of ladies. Their friendship was better than whatever a straight male could ever give him. He twisted them into something dangerous, vile, that he shouldn’t approach them. Even when he was not sure himself that he was gay, the straight male population had already decided that he is.

He was reluctant befriending straight males, but the Glee guys were an exception. Finn, Artie, and eventually Matt and Mike, Puck and Sam.

“I’ve grown accustomed to seeing straight guys as someone who will hurt me. Every single day, I always attach myself, get acquainted with the girls not because I understand them in a spiritual level because I’m gay, no Sam. It’s because I feel safer with them, I feel that they wouldn’t just punch me in the face for looking at them a second longer. Do you understand how pathetic that kind of mindset is?” His voice shook at the end, emotion pouring through him. There was a difference between what people say behind his back, with what people accuse him on his face. When the truth is that he is much scared of them, than they are in getting the gay disease as they call it.

“So, I’m sorry if what they say don’t affect you, but they do affect me very much so Evans! You don’t know how it hurts when somebody just goes up to my face, talks about how depraved I am as a person to be gay. About how I probably look at their bodies like a fucking hungry animal just waiting for the opportunity to rape them! I called off the partnership to not only protect you, but to protect myself in every way possible.” He felt tears trickling from his eyes, he couldn’t stop them anymore. “If we go through with the duet, do you know what they will say about us? That I’m converting you to homosexuality, that I’m seducing you, and worse that is insinuating that I have the capability of raping you! Just because I’m gay!”

He let out a continues stream of choked sobs, he was trying to contain them as much as he can. It was hard when he had been fighting for such a long time. All he wanted was to get away from all of it at times, but no matter where, it had still the ability to chase him.

“When I had the idea to ask you as my partner, I had high hopes with befriending you. You’re someone new who doesn’t know the rumors about me. That maybe I can make a good impression enough to deter you from believing what the jocks say about me. But it was such a foolish thought, because as soon as I make this idea known, everyone had tried to keep me far from you. It hurt me Sam, they were supposed to be my friends, but they all told me to back off.” He felt his energy leave his body. He felt tired and would just want to wind the time back from the start, and maybe not answer Sam’s call.

“I’m sorry Kurt for thinking about myself only. I, I didn’t know that you’re having a hard time about the duet. You were the first one who talked to me about the duets. I was happy that someone is trying to make feel welcome you know? It was a nice thing to feel.” Sam huffed fondly at his end. Kurt wondered what he was thinking about.

“You also respected me inside the showers Kurt. You didn’t look even once. You did talk bad about my hair, I didn’t appreciate that.” He laughed weakly, trying to change the topic.

Kurt commended Sam’s tries to bring the conversation into a lighter tone. He also felt good that Sam trusted him till the end.

“Thank you, Sam, everyone deserves respect when it comes to their bodies. I just want to tell you that, that I’m comfortable with you Sam. I stopped thinking that you might be like the jocks at school the moment you just took my proposal easily. It was a nice feeling to feel accepted as a regular schoolmate.” Even to this day, he holds their friendship the highest compare to the other Glee members.

There was a knock at the door that as the comfortable silence between the phones settled in. He raised his head to see his father popping his head on the doorway.

“Kurt, the kid Puckerman is here, he wanted to see you?” He asked.

Kurt looked at his father with a confused expression. Puck and him has an unstable friendship. They could go from comfortably sniping at each other, to ignoring one another. In Kurt’s opinion, Glee seriously mellowed the once big bad from school.

“For me? I wasn’t expecting him dad.” Kurt pushed himself up against the bed, his ear hurting a bit. “Sam, Puck is here, do you know why?” He had asked the quiet teen on the other line.

He heard Sam hum for a bit before clearing his throat, “Yeah, he told me he wants to see you before you leave.”

Kurt looked at his father once again, seeing the older Hummel shrug in innocence. He saw a glimpse of the time from his clock, seeing it has been almost an hour now since Sam called. “Sam, I didn’t realize the time. Let’s talk some other time okay?” He was walking away from the bed now, taking the cardigan on his chair.

“Yep, sure Kurt. Text me anytime okay? I really appreciate it.” Kurt knew that Sam was smiling at him. It made something hot settle in Kurt’s stomach.

“Sure do Ev- Sam, sure do.” Kurt muttered before placing his phone down on his desk to slip the gray cardigan from earlier. He walked up the steps to see his father leaning on the hallway, waiting for him.

“He’s at the porch kid, if he ever does something, just yell and I will use the nail gun to put his face on the ground.” He grinned before walking away.

Kurt couldn’t help but scrunch his face at the image. “Dad, you know how I feel when males go and say alpha male stuff in my presence. It’s ridiculous.” He replied back before walking towards the door that was open ajar, a foot sticking out from the doorway.

 

-

 

He took a deep breath before enforcing himself. On his porch, Puckerman had his shoulders hunched and hands in his pockets. Kurt coughed while leaning at the doorway, arms against his chest.

Puck’s head shot up and looked weirdly at Kurt, before forcing himself to calm down. Kurt couldn’t help but find it slightly amusing. He shook himself away from the thought.

“Good evening, Puck. How may I help you?” He raised his brow and stared at the other kid. They were in his house, he wouldn’t do anything to him, and in two days’ time, he’ll leave everything in Ohio to start anew.

“I just want to say sorry.” Kurt stopped for a moment after hearing the words once more.

A few weeks ago, Puck had cornered him in a secluded area in their school, to apologize already. Kurt’s fear was high that time, as areas like that were prime locations for bad things. He thought Puck was kidding, waiting for the punchline. But when it didn’t come, he relaxed and finally realized the sincerity from his lips.

“Puck, you already apologized to me. I had forgiven you already.” _Forgive but never forget_ became his motto to keep his sanity intact.

“I know, but you didn’t believe me.” Puck was clearly angry, nose tipped downwards, setting his jaw straight.

If they were close. if only Kurt had the guts to approach Puck, he would make him see that he had already forgiven him. If Puck was how Sam was to him, he would have used his own hands to push Puck’s confidence back up. But they never had what he and Sam did.

So instead, he pushed himself away from the doorway and walked outside. He’s safe with Puck, Puck was better now. Puck changed. “I did, I do.” He said, a few steps outside. He turned around and saw that Puck is looking at him now. “Puck, I know you were genuine when you apologized to me. I was not looking for groveling, or public presence for your apology. I don’t know what you want me to say, just believe me that I do forgive you.” He calmly stated, arms going up against his chest, it was chilly.

 “You shouldn’t you know.” Puck’s voice had lost its bravado, and ain’t just the poor thing. Kurt kept his opinion to himself. “You shouldn’t forgive me like that. At least let me grovel, or maybe protect you more or maybe … maybe I don’t know Hummel, at least give me a chance to actually do something worth forgiving about!” Kurt stopped moving as he see Puck unfold into a frustrated mess.

“Groveling doesn’t really make an apology any sincerer, you know.” Kurt supplied before taking a step forward. _Go big or go fucking home._

“Call me Kurt, Hummel is my dad,” He said before sighing. “When I forgave you, it’s not because I forget everything that happened Puck. It’s because, hate is poisonous. it’ll fester inside of me and make me feel bitter and just, that’s not what I want or need from anybody.”

“That’s not how people work, Kurt.” He smiled at Puck because of that, “People needed something, anything to help forgive them, especially like what I did to you! I need to work for it! You can’t just, just, just do that and bam you’re fucking forgiven!” At the end he was shouting, shivering. Kurt saw his father lingering at the doorway, probably attracted to the sudden shouting.

Kurt shook his head slightly at his father, before going back to Puck. “Puck, Noah calm down.” He whispered before closing in to Noah. “No people are the same when it comes to forgiving others. I’m not saying that what you did to me had not changed me, or is nothing but a forgotten past. Because it isn’t. What you did to me was painful, it changed me inside. Many people had taken parts of me whenever they do something like that. That’s what bullying others do, they strip away the essence of that person. If they succeeded, all that’s left is this husk of that person. But I am Kurt Hummel, Noah, one thing they can never get from me, is my ability to forgive those who are worthy.”

He was shaken to the core, to see someone so sturdy, strong like Noah Puckerman break out like this. It must be because no one can see them. No one will notice the two boys in the middle of the night hashing at each other what they feel.

Kurt placed his hand on his shoulder. “Noah, I forgive you because you deserve a second chance, as long as you promise me to never repeat what you did to me to other people, and educate and protect those who you think suffers the same as I did. Turn over a new leaf, as they say.

“You make it sound so damn easy.” Noah smiled at him, a slight movement. “I never hated you Kurt. I did all that because I was angry, at my family, at my house, at this school and everybody else. I’m angry at the world, and you were just an easy target.” He was biting his lip so hard, and Kurt wanted to ease it out. He didn’t.

“I don’t think I can be as forgiving like you. I still hate my father who left me and my Ma. I’ll never forgive him about it,” He took in a shaky breath. “But I’m not going to blame him for what I did to you. I might be angry but I didn’t have to take it out on you. I’m sorry Kurt.” He whispered, the silence enveloped them, but a few crickets around them.

This was getting more and more intimate than what Kurt had thought it would be. He never thought Pu _-no call him Noah-_ Noah would be the type to show his heart to people, then again, most of his relationship with the Glee guys are not typical.

“I understand Noah, what you did is different from what Karosfky kept on doing. You can’t and shouldn’t put yourself on the same level as he is. He has his own issues.” He sniped before looking at the spent looking boy in front of him. “Do you maybe want to spend the night? Finn might be asleep right now but I’m sure you can sleep in his room without waking him up. Surely, Dad would let you sleep for tonight.” He took a glimpse around them, not spotting the rickety truck that Puck took fond of.

“If it’s okay with your old man, then I guess crashing in wouldn’t be a bad idea. I kinda just ran here after all this,” he motioned for swirls around his head. Kurt nodded.

“C’mon, let’s get you inside.” He was about to retract his hand from Noah’s shoulders when the other guy’s hand held it down there. Noah grinned before bounding towards the house with his hand around Kurt’s hand on his shoulders. Kurt just looked at the back of his head before shrugging.

 

-

 

His father looked at him strangely when he shepherds Noah inside the house. Noah threw a hasty greeting at the older Hummel before looking at them both nervously. Burt wasn’t saying anything so Kurt took it to himself to push Puck towards the stairs up to Finn’s room. Seeing as how Burt couldn’t possibly sway Kurt’s decision, he nodded at the younger Puckerman before pointing at Kurt towards the kitchen. “Let’s talk.” He shoot a wry smile at Puckerman again before disappearing to the kitchen.

Kurt took a seat at the table, across his father. There was already a mug of chocolate on top of it.

“So Puckerman, ain’t he someone I should be wary about when he’s in your presence?” Burt raised an eyebrow at his kid.

Kurt felt small at the scrutiny before forcing himself up. “First few days of school probably, but he changed as soon as he got into Glee. Became the boy-next-door kind of type, instead of an asshole-ish Jock. He had also apologized, many times in fact, it got really tiresome to hear.” Kurt shrugged at how Burt forced himself to not reprimand his kid’s language.

“And now you seem to have adopted him.” Kurt was sure that he was talking about the little heart-to-heart talk they did in the lawn.

“I am not legal yet to adopt, Dad.” He took the glass up his lips and took a dainty slip before smiling at his father. “And besides he looked so upset, I don’t have the heart to send him away after that sudden, thing, outside.” Having no words to describe the event, he gave up.

“Still, not enough reason to just go out like that to him. What if he did something to you?” His father was calm through the sentences, but Kurt could feel the underlying concern and fear.

“Noah is anything but Karosfky Dad. They are bullies yes, but they have different drives on doing horrendous things to their young peers.” He scoffed. “I may hate Karosfky now for what he did, but…” Kurt realized that saying it will not really help anyone’s case. “Sam actually called earlier, to clear stuff between him and I”

Burt just looked at his kid.

Kurt sighed. “I just wish they did this all sooner, and not days before I leave. They are all good people Dad. Wayward, but good. They just need someone to guide them.” He muttered before looking sweetly at his father.

Burt had this horrified look at his face, “No kid, I just got Finn, you are not going to make me adopt all the glee kids as well.” He knew what Kurt was doing, and that was just not gonna happen.

“I’m not asking that you should keep them here Dad, just guide them like the papa bear that you are.” Kurt smiled.

Burt just huffed and sighed. “You do know that I love you right? That sending you to California is a sure way to keep you safe. John told me that they have low tolerance with any kind of abuse, the whole town!”

Kurt had heard of the famous Beacon Hills, a city with no homophobia, racism and sexism. Kurt was dubious of hearing such place, but Burt was too hook to it to say anything else.

“I know Dad, and I know that you trust John more than anyone.” He remembered the few times Burt talked about John.

John Stilinski was the best friend of his father. From the little information he had gotten without outright asking; John was the best man of his father’s wedding. They had been friends since high school. That even if he could not remember ever meeting the man, his father had told him that when he was a kid, John and his wife Claudia along with their kid, had once visited them when he was 6.

Burt had shown him a picture of it, Burt and his family alongside the Stilinskis. When Kurt had pointed out who the other kid was, he said that it was a kid named Miecyzslaw _-Kurt when you get there, call him Stiles. Don’t butcher people’s name. John had annoyingly taught me how to pronounce that name so many times. It was pure torture-_ who was a year younger than him apparently.

“It’s just that, Beacon Hills is really far. I’m going to miss you.” He tried so hard, to keep his tears in, because they didn’t need this right now. They both can break down after he leaves. “I’m going to call Carole weekly just to know if you have been eating how I want you to be eating. You know that right.” He smiled.

“Come here, kid.” Burt raised his hands and opened it.

Kurt wobbled towards his father, fingers slightly shaking, grasping at the soft plaid he had grown to be fond of, he will never tell his father about it. “I love you Dad.” He whispered at him.

“I love you too kid. Never doubt that.” He said back to his son.

 

-

 

The next day was a blur of movements. He hadn’t even finished his morning routine when his father fetched him because of Sam. Sam was in their living room, disturbing a sleeping Puckerman on the couch. It was a cute sight to see.

When Sam heard him, he abandoned the slowly awakening Puckerman to hug him. It was a nice warm one, Kurt couldn’t help but take a whiff of the detergent that Sam had used.

After that, he had pulled Sam towards the kitchen before starting to arrange the utensils he needed to make breakfast. He planned to cook for everyone, but Burt had already ate, and Carole already left for her shift. Seeing as how Sam and Noah was present, he had decided to make some for them as well.

A few minutes after, Finn marched down, with heavy thumps of his feet, dragging it occasionally. Noah was already at the table, sniping with Sam when he came in. All three of them looked at one another for a moment and Kurt tried so hard to push down a laugh, when a choked snort came out.

Apparently Finn was snoring too loud that Puck decided to just steal some blankets and sleep at the couch.

After breakfast, Finn went upstairs again, asking if Sam and Noah wanted to play with him, when the two boys turned him down, he left. Now he’s in the middle of the guys watching the morning news.

It was a nice kind of situation that Kurt never would’ve thought he would be in. In a Sunday morning, cooking breakfast for people he never thought he would cook for, watching the morning news as they laze around. It was nice, quiet, but comfortable.

A few hours later, after persuading Puck to take a damn shower and ask Finn for clothes, Mercedes, Tina, Artie and Mike arrived.

Santana and Brittany had already texted him about wishing him well as they couldn’t come today. Rachel was running late, while Quinn was probably at the church.

Kurt never knew that there would be a time where the Glee members would hang out inside his house, it was a nice thing to see. Sadly it was probably the last one for years. He would miss them all, even a Miss Rachel Berry.

The goodbyes were a lot harder that night. Sam and Noah as the ones who left last.

 

-

 

The ride was uneventful, but his head was swirling with thoughts that he couldn’t control. He was nervous about this new place, this new family that he would be spending years of his life with. With fingers scratching lightly at the suit he was wearing, he braced himself and looked for a sign with his name on it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so i've finally wrestled this story into a proper one, with a beginning, middle and an end. There's also a possibility for a sequel work which would depend whether or not i feel like writing it. But either way, this story is basically injecting Kurt Hummel to the canon Teen Wolf and then messing it up a bit.   
> I tried to look at mistakes as much as i can and correct it, but there's only so much one can do about their own work. If you found any mistakes, put it on the comments so i can see what it was and then edit appropriately if i do find it as a mistake.

Kurt hobbled through the waves of people at the airport. The flight was horrible.

He sat between two burly men, fingers fidgety and mouth never stopping. One of the guys even made a comment at his clothes. Which he chose to brush it off in favor of a peace of mind.

The other guy was asleep half of the trip and yet, the snores got to him. He had half a mind to chuck a handkerchief inside his pocket, but thought of the aftermath was not worth it to let the flight end one way or the other.

After the 7-hour flight, he was itching to get naked and take a bath.

 

\---

It took less than a minute for him to find a cardboard with his name on it on the arrival section. The man holding it was wearing a uniform, beside a fidgety plaid-wearing guy. Even across the country he still could never get away from it.

Walking towards them with his luggage that his father deemed too large, he waved at them. He wished that they were as good as his father told him.

The recognition was quick, given that his father had sent them his picture. He started up then folded the white cardboard before giving it to his son. He saw how the younger Stilinski jumped because of it. He chuckled.

“Mr. John Stilinski?” Kurt asked once the other man was near him. His son trailing behind.

“Oh boy, Call me John.” John waved his hand away before asking if he wanted to give him his suitcase, which Kurt politely refused. “This is my son Stiles, first name unpronounceable but I can teach you.” He grinned while his son looked as if he had sucked a sour lemon.

“Daddy-o, nobody likes a crash course of polish. Names, words and everything in between, it’s bad for first impressions.” Stiles looked at his father before looking at him and shook his head, “I give you complete rights to tell him no whenever he offers it.”

“Do I need to remind you how stubborn you were when you first met Scott?” John looked at his son with the same look earlier.

“Ugh, that’s why I gave up! I cornered him for weeks to teach him and he still couldn’t do it!” He exclaimed, hands suddenly flailing above his head. Kurt took a step away before the kid pops his eye out. “Never again, I tell you.” He grumbled.

“I have an affinity with languages. Maybe you can try and educate how to pronounce it. Names are always important to people.” Kurt offered back at the younger Stilinski, who was still grumbling about a boy named Scott murdering his heritage.

They stopped for a moment when Stiles kept on looking at him, then he jumped and raised his fist. “I’ll hold you to that.” He grinned before marching towards the entrance. Kurt and John just shared a look, concern for Kurt, and exasperation from John.

 

\---

When Kurt had seen imagined what his father’s friend John would be, he imagined someone that was similar to his own. That they would be into sports, the typical dad that drinks beer sometimes just because. The ones who were workaholic and pushes on every task with a laser focus.

John Stilinski was exactly it, based on his first impressions. But he was more as well as he watched Stiles bicker with his father as if they were friends. There was a certain openness between them. Surely Stiles knew everything about his father.

His heart ached for his own and not even a day had passed yet. He was so used to his father’s presence in his life that the trip felt like they threw him at the ocean and expect to know how to swim.

Kurt and Burt were the same, they know what is best for one another, and would give a shake or a nudge to the right path. They always had each other’s backs, would protect each other from everything; from food to other people who were too narrow-minded for them.

He watched as Stiles talk to him, and his father about what happened over the days. Kurt figured out that the sheriff was possibly not always at home. He had never experienced that with his own.

“- and then Lydia swooped in and made my day,” He sang with his hands on his chest.

Kurt had noted in the back of his head to remember this girl he had been talking about. Stiles had sung praises about this strawberry blonde goddess throughout the trip, it made Kurt look at John and saw that it was a common thing. It was amusing to see someone so infatuated with a person. Last time he saw someone this infatuated, it was from Rachel Berry towards Finn. He shuddered at the memory.

“Son, we’re not here to hear more about Lydia.” He nudged his son with his free hand before handling the steering wheel once more.

They were going around town, slowing down for John to point out skeevy spots, while Stiles do the same for popular spots. They squabble at times, and Stiles get lost while talking about Lydia, but It was soothing. A white noise to calm his head.

Stiles gasped, hands on his heart, “There’s no such thing as not wanting to hear about the magnanimous, stunning and exquisite Miss Lydia Martin!” He looked as if he was the one John insulted. He huffed with an overstated grin. “Point is,” Stiles ignored his father’s whisper about a finally getting to a point, if there is. Stiles, repeated his sentence, but louder, “Point is, is that once you settled down, we can go around and you can meet my people!”

Kurt, amused at the enthusiasm of the younger Stilinski, looked at the Sheriff first before facing Stiles. “Of course, I would love to go around the town. This is going to be my home for years.” He had tried so hard to keep whatever negative emotion in his head, to not let it seep through his voice, but it was difficult.

The sheriff and Stiles decided to ignore it. “So. Son what do you do in Ohio? Your father had told me tales about you. Care to share some?”

Kurt blushed and wondered if his father had exaggerated aspects of his life. He was about to tell them the bare bones of his life, when Stiles plowed through.

“Kurt Hummel, a name known at Mckinley for winning the Cheerios, and no it’s not a brand of cereal, I mean it is, but not in this conversation. After Kurt Hummel here sang a 14 and a half-minute medley of Celine Dion, in French! The routine was awesome, and like I don’t know all the technicalities of that whole stuff. But everyone was just going around the place, and then they are lifting each other and then there’s these two girls in front that was amazing!” Stiles looked at him with this energy going around. “By the way, that kick during the interview with Sue Sylvester was awesome!”

Kurt, despite being comfortable with his assessment towards John, felt worried that he was wrong about him, homophobia or has some rigid opinion towards masculinity. He spared a look at him, pondering if it was too late to take his bag and go back to Ohio, when he sees the sheriff stare at his son.

“Is that the reason why I saw you kicking around our living room?”

Stiles blushed at it, and Kurt stowed the information away for later use. It seemed like an interesting story to ask about.

“Dad!” He exclaimed before slumming down at his chair. “I’ll neither confirm nor deny such thing.”

“Uh huh Kid. May we ask why do you know about this stuff?”

“It’s all over the internet Pops, even their competition at that one fancy schmancy Regionals. It was awesome, they were everywhere and singing and, and stuff! I was sad when they lost!” Stiles looked back and pointed at Kurt. “You guys should’ve won!”

“Do you want to tell me something son, like you wanna join the cheer squad in your school? Or maybe start a glee club?” John raised an eyebrow at his kid.

Stiles guffawed at that, “Do you want to see me commit an involuntary manslaughter purely by tripping on air?” He raised his eyebrow back.

Kurt couldn’t help but laugh at their exchange. “Oh, you don’t know how crazy it was during that Regionals. We were disheartened back then because one of the judges was someone that was really hell bound on destroying us. And then Mr. Schue came in and started spouting about stuff that was supposed to cheer us up, which most of us did, but I was still nervous. We just wing it at the end and made the whole thing an experience, even if we did lose at the end.”

“Oh, I heard about that. It was Sue Sylvester, right? She seems to like you right?” Stiles asked further.

“Indeed, it was weird because she really hates everyone in glee. She even let some cheerios audition for the club, as sleeper agents!” He couldn’t help but laugh at that. It was such an adventure whenever Sue focuses her hatred towards the Glee club. It was at times frustrating to see all their hard work end up into nothing, but it built character.

“Do you think Sue Sylvester was the reason you guys lose?”

Kurt thought about it well, he was upset that they didn’t even place at the Regionals, that their efforts were useless at the end, their club were even almost disbanded but then, “I don’t think so. In fact, she was the reason why we still have a year in Glee club. Nobody knew this of course, but I was there when Coach told Mr. Schue about it. No matter how cold she is, and how dead her heart is, a heart is still a heart I guess.” Kurt figured that if he told a soul about it, Coach might take back what she did and then where would they all be. “She is like a hidden fairy godmother. Like a deadlier mix of Maleficent, Jafar and Ursula.” He shrugged.

“Wow, sounds like High school is not an easy thing for you guys.” Kurt looked up and saw John staring at him through the rearview mirror.

Kurt had to think about how he would say it. It wasn’t easy, his first few days had already foreseen what the rest of his experience would be hell if he continued there. He wanted to omit any story that might get back to his father, but at the same time the Stilinskis were nothing but accommodating, that lying would leave a bitter taste in his mouth.

“High school is hell for everyone.” He shrugged before smiling.

 

\---

With his luggage tucked inside the jeep, the Stilinskis and him left the vehicle towards the diner. Rosa’s Diner had been there since 1982.

“Rosa Lucia González started the business around 1982, it was built from blood, sweat and tears by her and her sisters. Before the opening, Rosa’s sisters were killed right at the borders of the preserve, body filled with claw marks from an unknown animal. They specialize in smoothies, breakfast, and comfort fried foods. They also have a separate menu for hangover cures, said menu was approved by Rosa herself around the 2000s.” Stiles grinned at him, walking backwards towards the diner.

Kurt looked at John with question if it was true, but the older male just shrugged and shook his head.

“You’re like a walking local Wikipedia.” Kurt mused, hand clutching at the straps of his bag.

The area was clean and quiet, as if it was not the middle of the day.

“Beacon Hills is a quiet place son. You’ll get used to it.” Kurt turned at him again, his smile making him relax and exhale the breath he was holding in.

The door chimed in welcome, the place was half packed with adults and teenagers. There was an evident separation from the two age groups. He looked for an empty table when he heard Stiles calling him, who already found a table.

Kurt took the seat opposite of Stiles, while John nudged his son towards the other end by pushing his face away. Stiles protested before scooting away.

A woman wearing an offensively orange apron stepped towards them offering the menu. After ordering their food, they settled into a comfortable conversation.

They were chatting about each other’s daily life, the sheriff sneaking bits of fries to his mouth whenever he was completely sure that his son was busy talking to Kurt. Kurt never pointed it out to Stiles, maybe next time, when a shadow loomed over them.

He turned towards it and saw strawberry blonde locks. His attention was taken back to the table when he heard Stiles choking at his food, mouth still with fries’ present dangling out of it. He kept on hitting his chest because of it. Kurt offered a glass of water he got earlier.

“Good day sheriff.” The newcomer smiled at John, which he replied with his own.

“Miss Martin. Good day to you too.” Kurt looked at her once more, _so this was the famous Lydia Martin._

When the choking sounds stopped, Stiles was buzzing with excitement on his own end. “Lydia! My goddess. My lovely sun that ever shines on my life. How are you?” He swooned but was ignored completely.

Kurt looked at the sheriff for any clue about this sudden event but there was none, as he was still happily munching his son’s fries.

“Hello, my name is Lydia Martin.” A hand appeared at his sight, making him look at the girl. He noticed the branded clothing and bag that he remembers while he was shopping for his own. His kind of girl to be honest, but something about her unsettles him. He took the proffered hand and smiled, wary.

“Pleasure meeting you. My name is Kurt Hummel.” He gave the hand a quick shake before taking it back to his lap.

He and Lydia stared at each other for a moment, before a blonde guy with a chiseled jaw cough behind her. He did not know how he missed him, but after looking at the blond beside Lydia, he was suddenly struck by the image of Quinn. “My name is Jackson Whittemore, Lydia’s girlfriend.” Kurt inwardly winced at this situation, of course a guy that resembles the bravado of Puck and nastiness of Santana exists in Beacon Hills. Perfect.

He paid him no mind other than a raised eyebrow before looking at Lydia once more. “Well, Sheriff I’ll take my leave now, I just want to know who the guy that’s wearing brands that I actually recognize.” She smiled once more, pulled herself together before looking shortly at Stiles, who was still staring lovingly at her, then to the sheriff before leaving with the blond at her heels.

“Well, that was something.” Kurt huffed before looking at John who was looking at his sad son.

“Ignored once more. I think I need to extend my 5-year plan and add two more years for a proper build up.” He thought while scratching at his chin.

“A 5-year plan of what?”

“5-year, or well 7-year plan now, of wooing Lydia Martin of course! It’s the perfect plan for the most marvelous romance ever. It involves a slow build scenario where I would help her do something, anything that she would be amazed by what I can do which would lead to more dates around town and hey maybe outside of Beacon Hills as well. What do you think about Ohio, you gotta to tell me some dating sites there that I can add in my plan. Then it would end with marrying her and having multiple children around, or hey maybe not get a child around, it’s her body, her choice whether we get small Martin-Stilinskis around or not.”

 Kurt didn’t know what to feel about the sudden cluster of words. He settled with amusement before shaking his head. Well evidently, Beacon Hills would be an exciting adventure itself.

 

\---

When they get to the house Stiles quickly zipped towards the second floor, muttering about how he’s waiting for a lad named Danny, and that if he ever does come, to just let him go up to his room. Kurt raised an eyebrow at this and looked at John, as the older man just got his luggage out of the jeep, which he took hold of after.

John was pointing at him the rooms, their kitchen, bathroom which he would need to share with Stiles, the master’s bedroom, the stairs to the attic and then his room. The door right adjacent to his was Stiles’.

“Here kid, the town is peaceful, but its better safe than sorry.” He stated with a somber look before it dissolved into a smile. Kurt decided to not ask more about it.

He fingered the small can of pepper gel on his hand. It was the innovative version of the traditional spray, offering a much better and focused aim, or so it says on the front. He smiled at John before he got dismissed to start unpacking. “I left a few documents you for school. I’ll also need the transfer papers your father had signed so you could get into class as soon as I can. I might need to pull some strings so I’ll tell you when. Just give all of it later in dinner.”

“Thank you, Mr. Stilinski for offering me your home and helping me adjust to the place.”

John huffed a laugh at him and waved his hand before disappearing towards his room.

 

\---

He spent an hour texting and messaging the other glee members. They were mostly inquiries about his state of being at his new home, the difference of Lima and Beacon Hills, and about his new housemates. He answered them quickly, mostly about how it was quieter than his hometown was, he told them that it would probably take a week before he starts school, and told Rachel specifically that she shouldn’t care if there’s a glee club at Beacon High, but that yes there isn’t. Not that that stops him from creating one that is.

After answering Mercedes, Tina and Rachel all at the same time, he then called Noah and Sam. He mostly just listened when the two guys ended up going off a tangent, or talk about sports or tease each other about what had happened at glee. It was nice to hear a familiar voice so he put them on speaker and went around unpacking.

Once prompted about talking more of what happened to his day, he went on about Stiles and his father, about the Lydia girl and her beau. Noah asked if she was pretty, which he did answered with a yes. Sam asked if the guy was a jackass, he answered with a questionable affirmative, but then ended that he didn’t know who the guy yet but the first impression was telling enough.

Kurt asked them if something good happened to them, the guys went silent first, probably thinking, then answered with an impressionable shrug before remembering that they were on the phone. Sam had told him that Tina suddenly suggested for a Lana Del Rey week which Schuester was a bit against before having most of the girls in glee, sans Rachel, gang up on him to finally letting it happen. Artie then suggested for Sam Smith on their part since recently the artist had just produced a new album. Weirdly enough, Sam noticed, that Schuester was more willing about it.

Kurt had wanted to sing Lana Del Rey, and was saddened by the fact that the Glee members were more forceful with their suggestions after he had left. Opportunity wasted, he had just to settle to singing it when he’s at the backyard or while bathing.

After calling the glee members, he then called his father and had repeated what he had told others. He could hear his father feeling a bit miffed by the fact that he had forgotten to call him or at least leave a message as soon as he landed. Kurt had then told him that he had spent those times talking to the Stilinskis and that it would be rude to just pull out the phone in front of them. A weak reason but his father backed down. A win is a win.

The call ended after twenty minutes of trading news with one another. He had learned from his father that David’s father had called him to apologize about what occurred between their sons. Burt had told him that he listened to the other man before bulldozing whatever bullshit he sprouted to defend David, and that in the end Kurt was still the victim, the one at disadvantage and had to uproot his whole life to get away from David. The sentiment made Kurt’s heart swell in warmth.

 He set his phone at the desk before going through the envelope John had left him. The place was quiet, and he was tempted to put music in, but decided against it because he knew that the older Stilinski might be sleeping. He need to ask Stiles first if he’s allowed to put music on speaker first.

After a few minutes of silence, fingers twirling his pencil as he read through the documents when he felt something behind him. Back in Lima, dealing with the jocks had made Kurt jumpy. In silence, he would end up hearing phantom sounds; a clang of metal to metal, a drop of a pen or sometimes doors closing. It made him feel like he was losing his mind, but then there were times where he would hear Karosfky from afar, a skill he used to avoid the jock a few times. It was useful in the end.

And now the feeling was back. The area was quiet, the sun was beating down outside his window. It was still early, he was expecting ruckus outside the house, possibly woodland creatures wandering here and there. But no, the quiet was eerie, malicious.

He picked the bottle of pepper gel he got earlier and moved towards the door. He was weighing what he should do when he heard a louder two objects rubbing. He took light and haste steps towards Stiles room before jerking it open.

At that moment, he noticed two things. First, from the side of his eye, he saw Stiles sleeping facedown, shirt riding up and face mushed against the white pillow. Second, was that the window was open, curtains fluttering because of the breeze. The air was warm, but there was something else. And then a few beats after, a hand shot up from outside, grabbing the window sill, hoisting themselves up.

A flutter of black entered his vision, a scruffy dangerous looking man appeared. He could feel his own eyes widening in surprise. They stared at each other, same emotion coloring the man’s face. He watched as the other guy’s hand tightened at the sill that he heard wood creaking under pressure.

Was the guy a burglar, who in their right mind would try and steal from the sheriff’s house? Was the guy a killer, but why would he go for Stiles? What should he do, what can he do, what had to be done? In a span of a few heartbeats, he whisked out the pepper gel, pulled the pin and then watch as the gel of purple substance shoot out with precision.

The guy jerked out of his stupor, jerked backwards but was not fast enough. The purple gel fizzing at his neck. Kurt swore he heard a loud snarl coming from the guy, and then the sound of somebody crashing against the tree right outside the window.

The growl was loud enough that even Stiles, who was blissfully asleep, shot up from his bed and looked at him dazed. Kurt had already run towards the window, remnants of the gel sticking at one of the thick branches of the tree, a few drops on the side of the window. The man was already gone, no trace was left other than a broken branch in the direction Kurt knew the man hopped off to.

Stiles was on his feet the time Kurt looked away. His shirt was disheveled, and remainder of a drool splattered on his cheeks. “Why is your window open!” He hissed at him. Adrenaline was pumping through him, he just wants to walk around, expend the sudden burst of energy coursing.

“What?” was Stiles helpful answer. His brain probably still trying to connect to his body.

“There was a man here trying to get inside the house! Your room!” Kurt sneered at the nonchalance Stiles was. He was tempted to smack his head just to wake him up completely.

The action was unnecessary apparently, because that was enough to pull him back to his feet. “Someone climbed the window?” He flailed before almost running over Kurt on his haste to look at the scene of the crime.

“Someone decided to be Flynn Rider to your Rapunzel and climb your window!” He bellowed, couldn’t keep his frustration in. “And your reaction was run over here, and actually look like excited over the fact that someone tried to break in?” Was Stiles really this naïve that he couldn’t see the real scenario here?

“Did you see who it was?”

“It’s Flynn Rider I tell you, same asshole shape of a face, sporting the same animated creepy eyebrows. But just wearing a black leather jacket. And of course, I don’t know who it was!” He could feel himself winding down and felt tired suddenly. He just wants to curl on his bed now and forget about dinner.

“Leather jacket you say?” Stiles looked at him with a knowing expression.

“You know him, do you? Is he someone who bothered you before? You know what, don’t even answer that, your brain is still probably trying to figure out where you are and what I’m doing here. I’m going to tell your dad about it.” He moved away from him and almost walked out if only Stiles had not hold him back with a hand on his arm.

“No wait, please don’t tell dad!” He gritted his teeth. “I know who he is, and no, he was not a bully or someone who, well he bothered me before but it was a mutual thing!”

Kurt couldn’t help but look at him like he was crazy. It was not his business what Stiles had done before, or was doing. But keeping something this huge from his father was crazy. “Are you out of your mind? A possible killer, whom might I remind you, might’ve done unspeakable things to your lithe body, and your decision was to not tell it to a figure who will actually keep us all safe?!” He hissed once more. Oh, Stiles was going to be the death of him.

Stiles answer was a meek “Yes.”

This was impossible. Was Stiles some kind of adrenaline seeking junkie? He felt himself sway against the drawer near the room. Nope, he just couldn’t deal with this anymore. 

The sheriff appeared at the doorway, still on his outfit earlier but the obvious signs of slumber were printed on it. His eyes were a bit red from all the rubbing he had been doing, and hair disarray. He looked tired, and Kurt couldn’t help but see his father who would look the same after a longer stay at his shop.

“What’s happening here?” The question was for Stiles but his eyes were looking at Kurt.

He felt trapped with the two Stilinskis in his front and back. Stiles hand were getting clammy on his arm, a few tugs had kept him from spewing everything. He chanced a glance at Stiles and saw the expression engraved on his face. It was the same look he sees in the mirror whenever he sees a bruise on his body.

He sighed, lungs like a balloon getting deflated from having the knot untied. “Nothing Sheriff. I was just asking Stiles here if It would disturb anyone if I play music through my phone, in my room.”

Stiles had let him go and instead lug his arm around Kurt’s shoulders. The action made him wince and want to pluck the arm away. He was never that into the whole arm around the shoulder thing. He got a whiff of Stiles deodorant, Axe, and it was disgusting.

“And I told him that, of course it was fine since the walls are thick enough for that.” He grinned at his father.

Kurt slowly hid the gel bottle behind himself, and to his back pocket. He looked at the older Stilinski once more, confusion coloring his face. “Back in my home, Daddy would always whine whenever I play Madonna or the whole Wicked soundtrack. So, I thought that I should ask first.”

John blinked for a moment, gaze jumping from each of the kids in front of him before sighing. “Okay, if that’s all there is to it.” He checked the time on his wrist, he apparently also didn’t take that off, and nodded. “I’m just going to go out and buy dinner from the diner. Stiles was supposed to go to a grocery run yesterday but went somewhere else instead.” He looked at his son pointedly.

“Dad!” He whined. “At least now I could take Kurt there as well. Call it bonding.” He looked triumphant. John and Kurt just shared the same shake of their heads before the older man walked out.

After a few seconds, Stiles marched to his door, closed it gently before locking it. He twisted around and closed the window for good measure. Kurt, seeing that there’s going to be a confrontation, just sat on the swivel chair beside Stiles’ desk.

“Okay, so first. First, is thank you for not telling my dad about it.” He blew, his lips flapping like a fish. “And second, I know the dude. Believe that I wish that I don’t but certain circumstances led to another and it just snowballed into something this huge. Unavoidable really.” He said, his fingers wagging up and down.

Kurt crossed his legs. He could still hear the buzzing through his ear, heart beat slowly but surely calming down. He could feel his palms a bit sweaty from the movements, and when he closed his eyes, he could clearly replay what had happened in the span of a few seconds.

He felt like he was going crazy.

“Regardless of who he is, no sane man would ever go up here through the window, to get inside the Sheriff’s house, Stiles.” He tried oh so hard to steady his voice, but if Stiles heard a slight tremor through his voice, he did not react to it.

“I know,” Stiles kept on moving, hands wringing each other, making a pass on his clothes a few times, sometimes settling at his back or his pockets. Kurt could almost taste the anxiety budding from him.

He took a deep breath, knowing how stubborn a man could be, he knew that he would never get anything from him at this point. He stood up from the chair and walked towards the door, Stiles’ footsteps mimicking him from behind. “It’s not my place to know what you did before Stiles, but please if this is something dangerous, tell your father.” He stated without looking back, took the door handle and pulled it open, only to reveal a gorgeous man with kind eyes.

The man was taller than Kurt, build quite big and lean, and dressed impeccably better than Stiles. When his gaze rose up to face the other person, he felt a blush creep on his face as he was welcomed with a blinding smile. Pearl whites and sun kissed dimples, it was something he would remember later at night.

“Danny boy!” Stiles squawked behind him, making him cringe a bit.

Kurt moved away, looking at Stiles in a silly way, with how he was hugging the guy called Danny. He raised his brow at them then noticed that Danny was still looking at him, he smiled when their eyes met and Kurt had felt the incoming blush. He coughed and tapped Stiles’ shoulder.

“May I please use the doorway for its intended purpose other than hugging each other out as if Danny here just came home from war?” He snipped.

Stiles flailed at that, Kurt and Danny leaning back slightly before they get hit by his sharp elbows, and dragged Danny inside the room. Kurt shook his head before taking the doorknob and then closed the door.

He could hear Stiles and Danny talking about a favor, and Danny adamant about not giving in. Kurt sighed, rubbed his eyes a bit before leaving for his room. It’s not even a full day, but Kurt could already feel like Beacon Hills was more trouble than it seems.

 


End file.
